


I'm Loving You

by RandomProjectedTrashCutie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Good, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Ok??, Oneshot, We Die Like Men, implied dukexiety, implied roceit, its great, just fluff, logans hopless, logans in looooove, patton doesnt know whats happening, pinning, romans done, with pattooooon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomProjectedTrashCutie/pseuds/RandomProjectedTrashCutie
Summary: Some good ole fashioned logicalityLogan is hopelessly in love with Patton Morales. It's driving him crazyRoman is only lowkey done hearing his best friend yearn and also can give good advice. But only sometimesPatton has no idea what's happening
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	I'm Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CombineTheKitchens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombineTheKitchens/gifts).



Logan was not having a good day. Or a good week. Or even a good month. And it was all due to one person. Patton Morales. Of course, Logan knew it wasn’t logical to pin the source all of his problems for the month on one man, but Patton made him feel things and he Did Not Like It. He sighed as he lay in bed for the umpteenth time this week, phone lying next to him on the pillow. His best friend’s voice carried loudly from the phone, and Logan squeezed his eyes shut as he, once again, heard obnoxious laughter emitting from Roman. 

“Roman please I am sincerely asking for help,” he groaned, pressing a hand to his temples. 

“Listen pocket protector, I had to deal with your quips when I was pinning for Dee. You do not get to tell me to stop. And hey, I could always just hand the phone to Remus you know,” Roman snarked back, still giggling. There was a brief pause. 

“...Fine. But only because I’m desperate. And I do not want to deal with Remus at the moment.” 

“Aww Specs. You love us. Besides if Remus could get with Virgil then maybe he could give good relationship advice. Who knows?” 

“Roman. He sent him a glitter bomb. There was glitter in his house for weeks. I wouldn’t be surprised if his carpet still had glitter from that horrible ordeal,” Logan said, exasperated. He shuttered at the thought of cleaning it up. 

“I gotta say though, the glitter bomb was a pretty good idea actually,” Roman mused. Logan could practically hear the cogs in his head attempting to turn.

“That better be going somewhere good, Roman. I do not have time to waste. I’m meeting him in half an hour,” he sighed.

“Time is merely a construct Nerdy Wolverine. Besides, I don’t mean the glitter bomb was a good idea, I mean the large, romantic and attention grabbing confession! Think about it. If you impress Patton, he’ll definitely say yes.”

“You sound awfully confident about yourself,” Logan said, thinking about how overly confident Roman sounded. He frowned, pondering Roman’s proposal.

“And Logan I have the best way for you to do it. Give a dramatic speech! A sincere profession of your undying love and passion for him. You like poetry and lectures, so boom. Speech.”

“Are you sure Roman? This has to be perfect. Patton is perfect and he deserves nothing less than perfection.” 

“See? Just say things like that and you’ll be fine. Hey, I gotta run ‘cause the door just opened and I can hear my brother talking about getting away with arson so I’m gonna either stop him or join him. I’m not to sure yet. But anyway, you’re gonna do perfect. You better do perfect. If I have to hear abour freckle stars one more time I’ll cry, you hear? Call me after with the deets. Ok? Bye Logan,” Roman said, before ending the call. Logan took a deep breath and stayed still, thinking over what Roman said. He glanced at the clock. 

“I have 20 minutes...” he said out loud, sitting up. He nodded to himself, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper off his desk. “I can work with that.” He got to work. 

25 minutes later, Logan was standing in the park, speech in hand and nerves skyrocketing. He tapped the side of his thigh, trying to calm himself down. He looked up to the sky and chewed his bottom lip worriedly.

“Hey Logan! Sorry I’m late. Mr. Jenkins let us out of class late again,” a new arrival, Patton, called out. Logan’s head snapped forward. 

“Oh Patton. Don’t worry about it. I didn’t even notice,” He said. He had noticed. He was 5 minutes and 34 seconds late. Not that Logan was counting.

“You wanted to talk to me ‘bout something?” Patton asked, head tilting sideways. “Is it about the project we’re doing for science? Oh I hope it’s not anything bad Lo-Lo. Is everything ok?” He asked, coming closer. 

Logan lost the ability to speak. He managed a small nod.

“Hey you’re kinda red, are you sure everything’s ok?” Patton cupped Logan’s face in his hands, and frowned. “You’re super warm,” he noted, before gasping, “Are you sick? Logan you could have just called me!” Patton cried out, hands coming off of Logan’s face to instead wave around in panic. 

“Not to worry Patton,” Logan squeaked out, trying to reboot his brain. “It’s, um, well it’s not school related so you don’t have to worry about grades.” 

“Grades? I don’t care about that. I care about you,” Patton said, big, brown, worried eyes turning to look at him. Logan looked away. “Lo-Lo? Did-did I do something wrong?” Patton inquired, looking sad. “I’m sorry if I did. I promise I didn’t mean too.” 

“Patton, trust me you can do no wrong,” Logan sighed, only slightly dreamily.

“What?” Patton asked, frowning. “Then...what is it?” 

Logan took a deep breath and unfolded the piece of paper he was holding. He got this. He practiced in the mirror for 10 minutes before racing out. He got this down pat, no pun intended. 

“Logan?” Patton took a step forward.

“Patton-,” He started, voice craking. He winced and cleared his throat. “Pat, for the past month we’ve worked I’ve began to notice things about you.” He began again. Patton quieted down and came closer. “When you see something you love, your eyes light up like they hold suns of their own. You doodle on your hands and legs when you’re bored. When you listen to music, you always tap along to the beat. Small things like that. I’ve noticed things about me as well during this time period. Your laugh makes me feel as though summer came and wrapped me in a warm embrace, complete with the butterflies. I can see the stars in your freckles. The big dipper is on your right cheek. You’re puns make me laugh ridiculously hard, and I don’t even like puns,” Logan stopped to take a breath. “You make me feel so many things. And after enough time pondering I think I know why. Patton Morales, I am in love with you.” Logan stated, looking up at Patton for the first time since began his small speech. Patton was looking at him like Logan was his whole world. 

“Logan...” Patton said, in awe. 

Logan gave an awkward smile before looking away, starting to contemplate everything he did wrong. “I’m sorry if I made everything weird but I had to get it off my chest and-” 

“Logan,” Patton said, eyes filled with admiration, “Can I kiss you?” 

“What.” Logan said, brain shorting out like a laptop dropped in water.

“Can I please kiss you?” Patton asked again, coming even closer to Logan. 

Logan could barely nodded before Patton’s lips where crashing into his. He make a squeak of surprise. Patton pulled him closed and Logan closed his eyes, savoring what was now the best moment of his life. After a few moments, Patton broke the kiss. 

  
“I have wanted to do that since the day I met you,” the brunette said, beaming. Logan smiled.

“Me too,” he whispered, before pulling Patton in for another kiss. He reveled in this moment, reminding himself to thank Roman for his advice. But he’d do that later. He had more important things to consider at the moment. 

(When Roman was told later, his exclamation of gratitude at not being the subject of Logan’s pinning anymore could be heard on Mars) 

**Author's Note:**

> me: hey i need to update that fic i posted last. It's almost done, just a few more paragraphs. Maybe i can finish it know!  
> me to me: logicality oneshot. n o w.  
> me: w-what?  
> me to me: did i stutter 
> 
> come yell at me on @randomprojectedtrashcutie on tumblr! comments are loved and appreciated!


End file.
